d20advancedfandomcom-20200214-history
Exploration
Many people throughout history have earned their place for daring to go where others have never gone before, filling in blank spots on the map in search of fame and fortune. Characters Motivated by Exploration travel far and wide, to new and exciting places, all in pursuit of some elusive goal of going where no man has gone before. Traveling to remote, volcanic islands or forgotten cities in the rain forest or the highest mountains all bring a certain excitement to such characters. Exploration in many ways is similar to Discovery, as both types of characters are fascinated by the new and the unknown. The primary difference between the two is that Exploration is about going some''where'', while Discovery is about learning some''thing''. Indeed, a character Motivated by Exploration will often find quite a bit of enjoyment in simply traveling somewhere he or she has personally never been before, even if it isn't particularly new to the population in general. A college student from a tiny town in the middle of Kansas who goes to study in New York, then in Paris, then in Rome, and then in Tokyo may be Motivated by Exploration as much as the rugged archeologist who raids ancient tombs in forgotten jungle basins. Characters Motivated by Exploration are less likely to become Obsessed than characters Motivated by Discovery, and their globe-trotting adventures often take them too far afield to accrue many Enemies, but those Enemies they do meet who they anger enough to lure into chases around the world tend to be very dangerous indeed. * 1 Hero Die: A character Motivated by Exploration gains 1 Hero Die whenever he or she arrives in a region he or she has never been to before. How big and distant the region need be depends on the scope of the game: a young soldier during WWII would likely gain a Hero Die from traveling from Nebraska to England, then another for traveling to North Africa, then another for Sicily, for example. On the other hand, a mechanic from some tundra planet in a space opera game might have to travel to a whole new planet, or even solar system, if the scope of usual travel in that game is large enough. * 2 Hero Dice: If a character Motivated by Exploration gets a lead about a previously-unknown region, such as an uncharted island or a forgotten sector of space or a hidden temple in the mountains, he or she earns 2 Hero Dice. * Noble Conclusion: A character who actually travels to and explores a previously-unknown region to the world at large, such as the aforementioned uncharted island or forgotten sector of space or hidden temple earns 5 Hero Dice. When the character successfully leaves the region after exploring it, he or she may choose a new Motivation. * Changing Motivations: During the course of Exploration, it's not uncommon to stumble upon some ancient secrets or grand scheme by powerful enemies. A character may become Motivated by a new Allegiance or begin a Vendetta against a particularly hated foe. If this Motivation overshadows his or her desire to Explore, the character may change his or her Motivation to a new one, earning only a single Hero Die. Category:Rulebook Category:Characters Category:Fortune Category:Motivation